


[podfic] Sit, Stay

by chalcopyrite, reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Jonas Brothers, The Academy Is...
Genre: Accidentally A Dog, Animal Transformation, Crack, Gen, Podfic, Pre-Slash, never trust Gabe Saporta, pure ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalcopyrite/pseuds/chalcopyrite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Never drink anything Gabe Saporta hands you. Mike *knows* this.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Or, coping with life when drinking what he handed you left you with some ... lifestyle changes, shall we say.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Sit, Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sit, Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106246) by [chalcopyrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalcopyrite/pseuds/chalcopyrite). 



  
**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  

** Warnings: ** animal transformation, crack, pure ridiculousness, Never Trust Gabe Saporta

**Length:**  00:40:10

**Download link:**  You can download it as an mp3  [ **right over here** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Band%29%20_Sit,%20Stay_.mp3)  (thank you,  [ ](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile) [ **paraka** ](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
